The Outfit
by mtngirlforever
Summary: Inspired by 3x19 end scene. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a steamy one shot. Inspired from the ending of 3x19. Italic words are straight from the episode, which I don't own.**

 **The Outfit**

They're at Molly's having drinks, discussing why Burgess had called Erin out so early for coffee when she could've stayed curled up in his arms.

Herrman shares his shot concoction that tasted horrible before running off leaving them to down some beer to rid their mouths of that terrible taste.

" _Alright what else?"_ Jay asks picking the conversation back up now that he can think clearly again.

 _"Burgess did ask me for advice about dating your partner."_

 _"Yea? What'd you tell her?_ " he asks, honestly eager to hear her answer.

 _"You know…. That there's one thing that's really hard_."

Jay had not been expecting that to come out of her mouth. He schools his facial features and asks " _What's that?"_ because if somethings really bothering her, they need to talk about it and fix it. They've come too far for it to end now.

Jay watches her look down and away from him and he's silently panicking. What could possibly be so wrong? He thought everything had been going good and smooth. " _Hey, you can tell me_ ," he says gently, needing her to know that whatever it is they can fix it.

She tries not to smile as she plays it up that something is really wrong. " _It's just that when you work together all day and you gotta be professional and you can't tell him that….._ " she looks down and away for effect again knowing he's gonna be shocked at her words. " _you bought a new outfit and it's sitting in the apartment still in the box."_

She gives him the look as she says it knowing she's got him right where she wants him.

Jay takes a minute letting the words sink in before he's grabbing money to toss on the bar as possibilities run through his head. " _Ok. We're outta here. We gotta go_ ," he says tossing the money down and standing up.

The whole drive home is torture as he steals glances at her. Her hand draws patterns on his jean-clad thigh and he knows the possibilities running through his head are gonna have him crazy by the time they actually get in her apartment.

Luckily for him, keeping it professional all day seems to be working on her just as much, as they kiss and hold each other tight in the elevator. It's so unlike her, but it's so working for him.

She's already started to unbutton his shirt by the time they get the door unlocked, opened, and closed again. By the time they're in her kitchen, she's worked the buttons free and is grasping at pushing it off him as they kiss like it's not enough.

Once she's shed his shirt he lifts her onto the counter needing her kisses and body pressed to him like he needed air. He's glad she's wearing just a jacket over her tank and he quickly works it off her.

Her hand goes to his neck, his hands to her ass as he lifts her up still kissing. She wraps her legs around his waist, her hands around his head, one playing with his ear causing him to moan.

He lifts her higher as they walk through the living room and she's still rubbing his ear making him harder.

He tosses her on the bed, panting for breath. She gives him that look again and he crawls over her kissing her hard.

"Wait…. Wait," she panted pushing against him.

Jay immediately backed off afraid something was wrong and he'd missed some sign. "What is it?" he asked sitting up as she scooted across the bed.

"The whole reason we came home early," she smirked climbing off the bed having caught her breath.

Fuck, he thought biting his lip watching her. She winked at him over her shoulder as she slipped into the closet to change.

The wait was torturous for Jay. He shed his jeans and boxers and crawled in bed waiting on her. He was so hard and just wished she'd freaking hurry because he needed her so bad.

He heard the closet door open and he sucked in a breath watching her. She looked so fucking hot and sexy. She literally took his breath.

She was biting her lip watching him in this skimpy outfit. It was black lace see through halter style bra with a skimpy lacy thong. Jay was literally speechless and breathless as he watched her walking towards him.

Her body was flawlessly toned with a slight tan. He couldn't take his eyes off her as his dick throbbed for her.

"Jay?" she whispered crawling over him on the bed running her thumb across his lips where he was biting it.

He finally sucked in some much needed air and grabbed her hips. "Damn woman. Are you trying to kill me?" he panted.

"I guess you like it," she whispered straddling him and barely rocking.

"Damn right I do," he moaned as she rubbed across his hard dick.

Jay squeezed her hips and kissed her hard flipping them so he was over her.

"This. Is. So. Sexy," he whispered kissing around her lace covered breasts.

She moaned his name wrapping her legs around him. As desperate as he'd been he was gonna take his time appreciating every bit of this outfit she'd bought just for him.

He kissed, head to toe, before kissing through all the lace. She was getting desperate and impatient, wetter by the minute as he kissed all over her.

"Jaaaaayyyyy…." She moaned loud tugging at his hair.

"What love?" he whispered licking her lips.

"Now," she growled arching up hard.

Jay just smirked and kissed her hard. He pinned her hands as he slowly, teasingly pulled the thong down her long toned legs.

She tossed her head side to side moaning. Once he tossed it somewhere in the room, he carefully pulled her up and quickly rid her of the bra leaving her completely bare to him.

He couldn't quit looking at her, admiring her body. In a moment of weakness, admiring her, she flipped them and sank down on him hard, her impatience finally getting the best of her.

Jay moaned loud, caught off guard, but feeling in heaven as she sank down on him. He grabbed her hips squeezing as she started to move.

"You liked it huh?" she panted feeling how hard he felt buried in her.

"Fuck yes," he panted struggling to keep control.

Erin leaned down kissing him hard. "Don't hold back," she whispered biting his ear.

It ripped a growl from him; his ear was his thing and she knew it.

He sat up and kissed her hard burying himself deep in her.

Erin moaned tossing her head back as he moved her up and down fast on him. She pulled at his ear, hanging on for the ride. He moaned her name over and over feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

"I know," she moaned fighting to hang on. Jay's head ducked reading her like a book, and sucked her nipple hard into his mouth as he arched into her movements.

Erin felt it coming. There was gonna be no more holding back. He kept sucking as he moved her. He arched with her movements going as deep as possible and Erin came hard on him.

She tossed her head back tugging at his hair as his name left her lips in a half moan half scream. Feeling her come was Jay's undoing and he came with her moaning her name.

After they'd come down and ended up tangled in bed together to sleep, she let out a soft giggle.

"What's funny?" Jay asked quietly rubbing soft circles into her back. He was blissfully happy with his girl and her giggle let him know she was happy too because she rarely giggled.

"I was just thinking," she whispered into his chest.

"Thinking what?" he asked.

"That I'm gonna have to buy more of those outfits…." She leaned up and softly kissed his lips before settling back against his chest. "Maybe next time I'll tell you at work," she giggled softly before drifting off She was sound asleep and didn't hear Jay's groan.

She was going to be the death of him, but damn if he wouldn't be ridiculously happy when he went. He softly kissed her head again before falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **Well…. That ended up with a mind of his own so hope you liked it and will let me know. Any other one shot requests send them my way. If you voted for the 3x05 scene, I promise it'll be coming before long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After a few requests I decided on part 2. This does get a little OOC because we all know how professional Linstead is on the job, but honestly it's just an excuse to write some smut. Enjoy ;)**

 **The Outfit part 2**

It'd been a month since Erin had bought that outfit and they'd left Molly's early. She still remembered it though, how hot and steamy it got that night. She loved the fact that she could make Jay lose absolute control.

She also loved spicing up their sex life and decided it was time for a new outfit. On their lunch break Monday she ordered another one. She couldn't wait because she knew he was going to love it.

Three days later the package came. She made sure to hide it in her closet so he wouldn't find it just yet. It was now Friday, and she still remembered what she'd told him last time. She waited until lunch to start her torture, glad tomorrow was Saturday and they wouldn't have to worry with early wake ups. She was also thankful it was a slow day which meant Hank would probably send them home early.

She caught him in the break room after they got back from lunch. "Any plans tomorrow?" she asked as she poured them coffee.

"Nope, you?" he asked with a smile.

Erin just gave him her look that he deemed were her sex eyes. "I dunno maybe," she smiled making her dimples shine.

Jay eyed her over the coffee cup, his eyes turning lusty. Erin smiled big at him before leaning closer. "There's another outfit at home," she whispered. "And since it's Saturday tomorrow I thought we could try it out tonight if your not busy tomorrow," she said quietly so they wouldn't be caught.

It was all Jay could do to swallow without choking. Now all he was gonna think about was what she'd bought this time. He swallowed deep and she grinned her approval. "Yea, that's what I thought," she smiled before returning to her desk.

Jay headed for the locker room needing a minute to cool down. He was definitely going to make her pay for this. He splashed cold water on his face. "Hey man you good?" Antonio asked having followed him.

"Yea, yea I'm great," Jay said keeping it professional.

"You sure?"

"Yea Tony I'm fine," he smiled. He dried his face and headed back up to his desk. He saw Erin smiling as she worked and knew she was just purposefully torturing him.

About an hour or so later, she sent him three different pictures with the caption, all possibilities. Jay bit his lip and quickly closed them out as his mind started imagining her in them. He glanced up to see her still smiling big and shot her a dirty look. She was definitely going to pay for it now.

Luckily she'd been right and about four, Hank told them to finish up and get out of there. Erin sent Jay another text. "I'm done. Going home to change. See you in 30."

"You better be ready," he sent back hearing her chuckle as she left. He finished up what had to get done and then left. He almost broke every speeding law possible to get to her apartment, but he didn't care. He just had to have her.

He raced up the stairs to her apartment and used his key. "Erin," he yelled out as soon as the door was closed and locked behind him. He kicked his shoes off yelling for her again.

"Bedroom," he finally heard racing that way.

Erin was laid out on the bed, lights on low. She was in a red lace, one piece lingerie outfit. It tied behind her neck, barely covered her breasts, was completely open in the back, and barely had a thong on it.

Jay felt the growl rip from him as he eyed her up and down.

"You like?" she whispered sexily biting her finger.

"Fuck yes," he moaned climbing on the bed. His fingers ran over her, teasing the lace against her body.

"You're already hard," she whispered rubbing him through the jeans he still wore.

Jay growled again as he palmed her lace covered breasts. "You were fucking teasing me all afternoon, of course I'm hard," he said.

Erin eyed him sexily as she undid his belt and jeans. She pulled his t-shirt over his head before pushing him to stand up and undressing him the rest of the way.

"You like my outfits though, and you like the tease," she whispered.

"I do," he said fusing their lips as he walked back into the wall. He had lost what little control he had seeing her in this outfit and he was struggling with being gentle.

Erin ran her hands over his chest as they kissed, her back hitting the wall. Her eyes were lusty, her lips swollen from their kisses, "Erin," he moaned.

"Don't hold back," she whispered. She knew she'd pushed every button he had, knew she'd tortured him past his limit, but it was exactly what she'd wanted. She didn't want gentle and sweet all the time.

Jay growled as his lips attacked her neck. His hands quickly untied the strings at the back of her neck as his hands roughly peeled it off her body. Erin's moans of approval kept him going.

Once he had it off her, he jerked her up so she could wrap around him as he thrust into her. She was already soaking wet for him and their moans mixed together at the feeling of him entering her.

"Fuck me Jay," she panted in his ear as she tugged at his hair.

He didn't hold back. He thrust hard and deep, their moans and kisses the only thing either of them heard.

Erin tugged hard on his hair as he went as deep as possible. She bit at his ear making him growl. "What would you say if I said I wanted to make you lose control at work. Take me right there against the lockers or on our desks," she panted pushing him on.

He moaned and growled her name. "You know we can't," he panted.

"I know," she whispered licking around his ear. "But it's sexy to think about. You bending me over my desk just fucking me hard like you are now," she moaned as she felt herself getting closer.

Jay moaned her name so close to losing absolute control. She licked and bit his ear. "Jay come," she panted right in his ear.

He fought against it. "Imagine it Jay. Me, you, desk, a good hard fucking like this until you come. You want to I know. Come Jay," she whispered knowing her whispery breath in his ear was too much.

He nudged her head back needing to look in her eyes. He kissed her hard not letting up. She broke the kiss as she got closer. "I'm gonna come," she whispered in his ear before tossing her head back and screaming his name.

Jay couldn't fight it another second and his orgasm ripped through him hard. Erin moaned his name over and over as they both came.

It took several minutes for their breathing to return to normal and for Jay to be able to push them off the wall and carry her to bed. They snuggled close. "Any more outfits," he whispered softly rubbing her back.

"Not yet," she smiled up at him. "But I can always order more."

Jay softly moaned and kissed her head. "You're gonna kill me," he whispered making her giggle before they both drifted off into a sated state of sleep.

 **Like I said just another excuse to write smut. Leave me your thoughts;** _ **)**_


End file.
